


Aftershock

by autisticromana (eloralouistra)



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloralouistra/pseuds/autisticromana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romana never wanted to get attached to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftershock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaneTurenne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/gifts).



> Set during 3.1, and written for JaneTurenne's birthday.
> 
> Many thanks to FatalCookies for the beta.

Romana never wanted to get attached to anyone. She knows that attachment, _affection_  even, can only be a hindrance to her Presidency, especially during wartime. That knowledge doesn’t help her when Leela and Narvin return from the artron forum injured from a premature explosion.

She can only spare a moment to kneel at Narvin’s side, and squeezes his hand all too briefly as she checks over him to reassure herself that he’ll survive. She tells herself that at least this time, now he’s unconscious, he can’t know how concerned she really is.

She holds Leela’s face in her hands and wishes that she didn’t have to let go, that Leela’s eyes weren’t staring blankly, that she could still see the fear Romana won’t let anyone else know of. That it would be enough for her friend to forgive her.

Romana lets go of Leela and turns away quickly. She is President of Gallifrey; she has a war to win and a world to save. She doesn’t have the time to care this much.


End file.
